2015.08.19 - First Aid
A tiny latina lurks in the Memorial Hospital, carefully doing her job with all the attention of a surgeon, despite not needing to take her job quite as seriously as that. She's actually finishing her rounds before a break at a later hour, when it's getting dark out, and she stops to sit down at the nurse station with a clip board covered in little cartoon character stickers. It's her clipboard. No one touches Ainsley's clipboard. Or her pen, but it's harder to distinguish that, so it gets deposited in a helpful pocket. For an intern who's supposed to be learning, it's impossible to tell her from someone who's already a full-time nurse here, except for the fact that she's not big on the small talk. She hums a little song to herself, though, while she checks over everything she's assigned to do to make sure it's all done for the third time, indicating she's at least in somewhat of a good mood. With her hair tied back and in a set of pink scrubs today to reflect her floral and sunny disposition, Melissa rounds a corner further down the hall, talking shop with one of the doctors-in-residence. She smiles brightly, perhaps laughing at one of his jokes (they like that), or sharing some story of patient awkwardness. She's got a clipboard in her hands, the bottom of which is pressed against her stomach for leverage, in the event she needs write on it, though she largely seems to be done with that now. Slowly, they approach Ainsley, their discourse becoming more audible: "... I /know/," Melissa says, almost cracking up. "That's what I told him! You'd think by now he'd know the right place to stick a stethoscope." It is a sad fact of life in any hospital. Sometimes, you lose a patient. Add to that fact that this is Beacon Hills Memorial, and well. That becomes a sad fact that is sadly a bit more routine than in other places. This was the case with Marryanne Hemmel. She had been ill, hospitalized for more than a week now. In the end, it was simply her time. As usual it also falls to the nursing staff to bring the deceased to the morgue in the basement. A teaching moment perhaps? But either way the job will need to be done and Melissa McCall is there. The head nurse at the nursing station flags Melissa down as she passes, and looks meaningfully at room 218. She shakes her head slowly, expressing all the information needed in those simple gestures. Then she glances over at Ainsley. "Take Ainsley with you, she should know the way." Again, sadly in Beacon Hills, knowing the way down to the morgue was pretty much a requirement. On the plus side Miss Hemmel has already been respectfully moved into a body bag and transferred to a gurney. So at least the more unpleasant and strenuous task has been done. Wandering through the automatic doors of the hospital is none other than Scott McCall. He's got this focused look on his face as he strides into the hospital. Determination is in his eyes as he side steps a couple of random people and makes his way towards the nurse's desk with speed and an simplicity. Held in his hand is a white plastic bag with some styrofoam containers on the inside. Looks like somebody's son is here to save the day or night or whatever it is. All of that stuff is starting to run together for Scott. Being a perceptive young woman, Ainsley was well aware of how critical Miss Hemmel had been. Her death didn't really seem... well if there's anything one could say, it's that it was hard to read Ainsley's feelings on the state of the woman, so she seemed to just look up, and then dutifully set down her clipboard and stand, stepping over near Melissa without a word. She glances at the head nurse for a moment just to acknowledge her existence in the room beyond reacting to her words. She offers a brief smile to the nearby doctor that Melissa had been speaking to just a second ago, just to be polite. Upon locating the gurney, she dutifully does everything she can to make sure everything is in order before even thinking of moving the body. Even if Melissa wasn't here, she'd work on this like a wound-up toy soldier, doing her job as smoothly as she can manage. Being a tough girl, she is quick to take charge of actually ferrying the gurney along. "Let's get you stored up, Miss Hemmel," she murmurs just within hearing range to the bodybag once she gets into position to start moving it. Welp, there goes much of Melissa's sunshine. She knows tha tlook. It's not that she doesn't accept death, it's just that most of these these people have loved ones, friends; it's always hard to put herself in their shoes and feel that loss. But she does it anyways, because empathy is the job, even if she isn't the one to be breaking the bad news. That said, she tries very hard not to imagine herself in that position with Scott. Professionalism. She doesn't need to be sobbing at work. "Right," she says, with a quiet sigh. Bidding a short good-bye to the doctor, the clipboard is gently placed atop the nurse's station, and Melissa nods to Ainsley as she passes by to grip the far end of the gurney. "Alright, you know the way, Ainsley, so let's just--Scott!" Naturally, she muses darkly about terrible things and he shows right up. It brightens her smile a little. "Hey sweety. I need to take Ms. Hemmel here down to the morgue. Can you give me just a few minutes?" She doesn't need to explain to Scott that death happens. He's a big boy; he can deduce. At the front desk of the hospital, ScottMcCall is greeted by one of the elderly volunteers. He is a common enough sight in the hospital after all. Everyone in the hospital knews Scott McCall and his mother Melissa. Melissa was a rock, one who everyone relied on in times of crisis. Which were all things considered, rather common. Miss Hemmel is naturally disinclined to complain, or offer any feedback on who should or should not push the gurney. But honestly in Beacon Hills, the simple recognition of that is a bonus. The elevator rattles open, even as Melissa catches sight of her son, and the very considerate care package he has brought to her. Maintenance really needs to look at that thing. It seems to run slower every day. Scott shares a quick moment with his Mom. There's a silent nod of understanding from the son in the relationship as he puts the food down on the desk and just throws his hands into his pockets. "Yeah, sure, Mom. I'll be right here." Scott's public smile is on his face, even if it is a little bit forced. He doesn't like to see bodies. Just another person he couldn't save. Not that this one was anyone he could've done anything about but-- when you become something like Scott is then it's kind of hard to deal with death. You start to think that everything is preventable. Even if you don't know anything about it. Both of Ainsley's brows lift in a rare moment of surprise in her, and she momentarily leans to get a look at who Melissa is talking to. But only for a second before she focuses back on moving the freshly deceased patient to the morgue, careful about transfering the gurney onto the elevator. She spares a look of silent interest to Melissa once she's situating the gurney on the elevator properly, questioning with her eyes. Melissa knows that face. Dourface. She tips her head down with the opposite brow raised as if to say, now, now, don't go blaming yourself for things completely out of your control. That or his fly's unzipped. But probably the former. "We'll be right back." With that, she's moving the gurney right along with Ainsley, gesturing over her shoulder with a nod. "That's Scott, my son. He's in high school, you know, when everything is either the best or the worst." She knows Scott can hear her, and she's going for eye-rolling 'shut up mom' here, winking at him and smiling just enough to be playful as the doors to the elevator close, and the pair of them descend towards the morgue. Really, it'll all be OK. The numbers count down torwards the basement, accompanies by the slight heady feeling of descent. The lighting flickers a little in the elevator, before brightening again with a slight electric hum. It has been doing that ever since that night. Not so long ago when the Alpha Pack stalked a Darach through the halls. Yes, maintenance REALLY needs to get on top of things and fix the damn elevator. After another moment and with a with an off tone DUNG, the doors slide open. Revealing the hall way leading down to records, and the morgue. It is curious thing really. Just as the doors slide open, it looked like there was something there. It looked for all the world like something close to the floor, just scooting around the corner. In a stuttering, jerking manner though, almost as if it was heavy and being pulled or tugged. Just there around the corner. Just in the direction of the morgue. For a moment, there seem to be murmuring coming from that direction as well. It was probably nothing though, right? Right? There's only a bit of an eye roll at his mother as those doors of the elevator close. Yeah, he heard her. Freakishly amazing hearing! Still, though, Scott hates this part. The waiting. He hates that his Mom has probably been here all day. He hates that she's probably tired but still has to do all this crazy stuff because she's the best damn nurse in this hospital. He hates that their food is going to get slightly cold, but that he's actually used to. Scott hates a lot of what's happening right now but he can't do anything about any of it. So he sits. Right there in a chair that's near the desk. He leans back and plants his head against the wall to close his eyes. Just for a moment. Not to sleep but to just... breathe. Because, for once, there's nothing completely insane happening. Something slides out of her periphery, right as she's about to comment on Scott... Ainsley turns her head and stares down the hall, and there's a pause, a delay, while it's obvious she's been spooked. Her normal stone-faced expression then contains a frown, and she carefully urges the gurney into the hall, deciding that she was just seeing things. She keeps staring in the direction of the morgue, though, as they progress. "Hey," she speaks up, abnormally loud for her, "You drop something? What's the deal? Need any help in there?" Yep, that sure is a loud latina voice there, shouting at what might be a murder ghost as they cart a corpse up to the body fridge. These damn lights. This hospital's falling apart without maintenance stepping up and AUGH. (That's in her head, Scott.) With a little hop, Melissa starts at the sudden movement after the doors open, hand pressed firmly against her chest. "Jesus, crap!" she says, with a nervous little laugh. Really, it wasn't that scary, but after the things she's Seen, sudden shadows moving in the darkness will never be so benign as they used to be. "Oh, man. Sorry, Ainsley. I'm just all over the place, today. I thought I saw something." But then, as she looks at Ainsley, it becomes clear to her that the other woman saw something too. Or maybe they're both jumping at shadows. She decides to assume the latter. And so they move on, the gurney creaking and squeaking, echoing against the tiled walls. She makes with a concerned expression when Ainsley starts calling to the darkness, brows pinched. "Who /are/ you talking to?" she says, glancing towards the morgue. Did she hear that soft murmuring? No. No she did not. This is selective hearing at work, here. It's probably just something else maintenance needs to fix. Back upstairs, a doctor is waiting for the elevator, tapping his foot impatiently. If all the doctos failed to come in one day the hospital would still run, as long as the nurses were there. But the doctors are always viewed as the rock stars. The doctor finally gives up and stomps off to the stairs. The elevator lumbers back and shudders to a stop a moment later. The doors rumbling back open in response to being called. Thats when Scott notices it, a scent coming from the elevator. Sickly sweet, coppery, the scent of freshly spilled blood. But something else overlayed against it as well. Something entirely /not/ natural. Which in Beacon Hills means one thing. It is something /supernatural/. The elevator just came from downstairs. From the basement. From the morgue. From where his mom and Ainsley just went! Down in the basement, there is murmurring now. Two slightly indistinct voices softly echoing, one male and one female. "-got out of Seattle just in time." A tearing sound, like wet cardboard. "We're not staying here either." A sound hard to place, but so familiar. "You think it'll get this far?" Masticating, loud and noisy. Wet and sloppy. "SHHHH!" The voices stop as Ainsley calls out. As the gurney rattles down the hall. One wheel rattling obnoxiously. The voices stop, replaced by soft footfalls of something or somethings moving quickly. Coming closer. Coming closer very quickly! If there's anything that Ainsley might've benefited from, it's the profoundly superstitious upbringing of her Southern Californian family. The sounds of voices hit her ears, and her face scrunches up. The wet noises come, and something about it makes her face twist. She tilts her head while they go as if trying to listen harder. She realizes it's like the sound of animals eating... The sound of fresh meat being torn and chewed on. It's a familiar sound for her, and one that fills her with a strange sense of dread. "Mierda," she hisses to herself. She looks around for anything big and blunt to use, maybe to defend herself, but her first instinct is to step around the gurney and tap at Melissa's arm and urge her away from the hall and back toward the elevator. Urge is a good word, because she looks urgent and incredibly tense. Like she's got some shred of an idea of what would happen if they got blindsided by whatever is coming at them. She looks very freaked out. There's a time to breathe and a time to rest and this just stopped being one of those times. Scott's eyes shoot open the moment his senses pick up on the scent that's pouring out of the elevator. In the next moment, before his nostrils even finish filling with the scent, Scott is on his feet. His head swivels towards the elevator doors and he remembers exactly what was happening a moment ago. "Mom." is whispered to himself to give him a reason to focus. Go, Scott. /Go/. Scott's movements are faster than they should be for a teenager. He's already down the hall and sidestepping a couple of random people before he takes the corner and throws himself through the door to the stairs. There's no step-by-step for Scott because he's leaping down the stairs, one hand sliding down the railing for light balancing purposes as Scott is aiming to make short work of those stairs and get to the basement. Move Scott. /MOVE/. Okay, selective hearing can't ignore /obvious creepy voices/ ... and is that the sound of chewing. /In the morgue!?/ Nope. Nooope. There are perfectly reasonable explanations for such things, and then there are supernatural explanations, and right now, in this town, Melissa errs on the side of caution and quite promptly assumes the latter. "Ainsley, get behind me," she says, stepping in front of the gurney and motioning with her hand for the other nurse to start moving backwards. "Just leave it and go summon the elevator." She glances ahead briefly to make sure she's not about be pounced, and then glances at Ainsley again, shaking her head sharply. "Now, please!" That said, Melissa begins backing up slowly, herself, winding around the gurney and using it to create a barricade between herself and the rest of the hallway. From her pocket, she plucks one of those penlights used to test pupil reactivity and clicks it on. It's not a lot of light, but it's some. "Alright you lurking asshats. This nurse has had a pretty pisspoor day, so if you've something to say, momma's right here!" She readies her foot to kick the gurney's winch if she needs to trip some creepy critters before noping right out of there. The things skid around the corner of the hallway. One crouched and sliding into the far wall, making the fluorescent lights above flicker. Casting them both in muted shadows. The other catches itself, and turns taking in the two nurses with a horrific grin. Horrific because it's face is covered in gore. Fresh, grisly blood surrounds it's mouth. Like a small child who had ate to much Halloween candy. Viscera and flesh hang from it's teeth. It's. Oh. So. //VERY// Sharp. Teeth. Both their eyes glow a bright silver as they crouch and prepare to lunge down the hallway at the two nurses. The damn elevator is gone. The stairs so very far away, on the far side of the things. Both of their gore smeared faces are masks of malice, and /hunger/ as they size of the two nurses. Slowly, and calculatingly stalking them up the hallway. In the distance, there is a sound not unlike a moment before. The screachh of kicks taking stair well floors, and corners at high speed. The slap slap SLAP SLAP SLAP of rapid foot falls. Growing closer with a speed that isn't natural. With a speed that is Supernatural. The creatures hear it too, and they pause in the stalking of their newest prey, glancing around in aggitation and confusion. Something was coming, and even from a distance it was alarming the creatures. Perhaps, just perhaps Melissa might have some ideas about that. But since Ainsley didn't, the fire hydrant on the wall was likely looking very good to her. In the face of danger, Melissa attempted to seem scarier than a motherly nurse has any right to be. Ainsley stared at this, and frowned even harder. This person is someone she had made friends with, or at least formed some sort of mentor-student connection. And then this happened, and the idea of her getting killed starts to feel very real when those creatures round the corner. And then something else can be heard coming down the stairs. They're cornered, and the elevator isn't really much of an option. Her head darts between options, until she grabs the fire extinguisher out of its case and holds it up with the strength of a very athletic lady. And with a crazed look, she actually DOES kick the gurney toward the two creatures with likely impressive force, since it's between them and the monsters. "Sorry, Miss Hemmel!" she shouts as she does this, her voice cracking. And she's right there next to Melissa, not about to let vicious monsters eat the person who cracked her shell of dour frowns. Even if these things scare the hell out of her. The fire extinguisher is held up with one hand on the nozzle and another to guide, so if one of them got close she could drop it about shoulders or skull if she needed to without needing to know how to fight. Along with this, she frowns at the toothy monsters as hard as she can and tries not to blink. It's obvious that she's terrified by the way she's shaking, but she prioritizes PROTECT FRIEND over her own safety, apparently. Those footsteps stop. There's a reason why they stopped and it has to do with the fact that Scott McCall is making a dramatic entrance. He's quiet now that he's actually made it down the stairs and it only takes a moment of his combined senses for him to realize where everyone is. Mom's talking is coupled with the sounds and the scents from whatever are on the other side of this door and Scott has a pretty damn good idea of how things are laid out in the hall. Attention. He's going to need to get their attention. There's the sound of that stairwell door getting kicked the holy hell off its hinges. Scott's not about to play it safe with creatures that smell of so much blood. Instead, he makes sure that the door cracks under the enhanced strength coming from his leg as it hangs onto one hinge for dear life. Scott stands there in the dim lighting and steps through the newly made opening. His hands are at his sides and his shoulders are hunched in a manner that suggests he's not here to talk. Those fingers have extended claws that flick with anticipation as he plants both of his feet and raises his head to reveal glowing red eyes trapped within a slightly restructured (and hairy) face. There's also a growl. A very low growl. Almost like a warning. Although, to some nearby humans, it may sound like something more. Something better. Nurses analyze. It's one of the things they do--to judge emotions, or to help determine symptoms, engage patients, you know. So one of Melissa's first thoughts when she sees the those critters and /their teeth/ is to think back a little. 'Hmm, have I seen these before? Do I know what these are?'And, 'No. No I do not.' That's when the adrenaline goes, WHAM. She'd already had a little jolt of it when she heard the voices, but this is a flippin' chemical dump. Because, really. This is just a reminder about all the shit she /does not know/, and a certain recent conversation with Stiles suddenly floods back into her mind. She shakes it off though, because now's not the time. So. With only a penlight and a becorpsed gurney, Melissa pauses herself to take a slow breath. "SCOOO--oht." That's about when the door screeches off its hinges and her son is There. (Her scream kind of melds with the sound of rending metal). Well. She couldn't have planned that better. Naturally, that's when she notices Ainsley. She'd been having a bit of tunnel vision there for a second, and the other Nurse's appearance both annoys ('I told you to leave!') and relieves ('Oh god, thank you for staying.') her. Mostly the latter, though, especially as the gurney goes flying. Well, two ladies of the same mind. She pats Ainsley on the arm and starts backing up. "We can't help him like this," she says, clearly indicating the sort-of-Scott-looking-wolf-person. "That," she says flicking the extinguisher, and then glancing towards the stairs and their exit. "Wait for it." Miss Hemmel was a nurse in the war. She'd have wanted it this way dammit! She clatters down the hall with unerring accuracy, as if she was somehow steering! Propelled by Ainsley, she strikes a blow in the name of nurses in mortal peril everywhere! In their aggitation the two creatures never even see her coming as the gurney slams into them, staggering them. Whatever is approaching has them truly disturbed. These are monsters. More specifically they are Wendigos. Human beings fear them, they are the stuff of legends. Yet right now it is the wendigos that fear. As something so much worse than they are draws near. Then the door to the stairwell damn near explodes off it's hinges. The lighting is still flickering, making it harder for the nurses to see what is down the hall on the far side of the creatures. Just an indistinct figure in the shadows, with two very brightly glowing red eyes. "GGgggrrrrrrrrrhhh....." A low growl, yet it rumbles down the hallway with the weight of Beacon Hills one and only True Alpha. And in it's aftermath, the Wendigos no longer seem aggitated. They seem //AFRAID//. Glancing back and forth between the nurses and the alpha werewolf, the Wendigos choose the better part of valor. Male and female both turn to bolt back the way they came! Fleeing something just so much more of a monster than they were! Ainsley is already scrambling back when told to move, since Melissa seems to be keeping a relatively cool head and the gurney has done its best to knock over a pair of beasties. Which also makes them ripe for a dose of fear from-- When Ainsley looks into the flickering lights of the basement, she also clutches the fire extinguisher to her chest like a teddy bear for a few seconds. Fear glows on her face for a few seconds, toward the creature over there that is clearly something meaner than whatever was eating human meat down here. She follows Mama McCall's instructions and sits tight nearby. Her head turns to follow the creatures in their path away from them and back to wherever they chose to enter the basement level from. Her frown tightens into a thin line, and she looks back toward the wolf man. "S..." She looks at Melissa, and confusion grasps her eyes. "Scott?" she repeats, not so much seeking an answer as being taken aback by a realization about all of this. There is no running from Scott McCall. There is no running from the True Alpha. Not when you've just taken a moment to almost begin to threaten his Mother. Oh and that other nice lady too. Really, just the fact that they are in here and disturbing the order of the hospital, not to mention the possibility of harming innocent people? That's enough of a reason for the True Alpha to be on your ass. Scott's movements are fast and practiced as he takes a couple quick steps before launching up and onto the wall. A step or two of wall-running allows him to push off in a lunge towards the retreating Wendigos. Claws are extended and aimed for them both as the angle of his lunge seems to be more designed to help take them down to the ground with an extensive amount of strength. Strength that should not exist within a body as small as his. Those claws are thee to simply add insult to possible injury in a manner that should help with the possibility of slamming them both to the floor. It should be enough of a distraction to allow the nurses their chance to get the hell out of dodge. He's more worried about pinning these things to the floor than he is anything else. He just wants his Mom (and Ainsley!) to have a way out. There's a chance the light is better at this angle to allow a better view of his status as a Teen Wolf. Dem Sideburns. Yes, it's very strange indeed how cool Melissa is given the circumstances. It's almost like she's done this before. Enough to be practiced at it, anyways. "We can talk about this later," she says, preemptively, probably to assuage Ainsley's burgeoning fears and/or concerns. She holds up a finger, waiting, watching. "We'll be fine. Just run when I say 'go'." Melissa does not like the idea of her son getting hurt, protecting her like this (and /does not/ doesn't even begin to cover it), but this is just a thing she has to accept for now, especially with Ainsley here. So when Scott corrals the whatever-they-ares away (and she does take some motherly satisfaction that her son can do this), she points her finger forward and huffs, "GO!" And with a flash of pink, momma's rushing forward, blazing the way straight for the stairs, which are conveniently without a door. She'll wield her stethoscope like nunchuks if she has to, but she is So Outta There. There is an unconscious hospital worker around the corner. Clearly in need of medical attention. Bleeding slightly from his forehead, which is badly bruised. The nurses might in fact recognize his shoes, which they saw vanish around the corner. The creatures had dessicated several corpses. But, Scott McCall would blame himself for no deaths here and now. Just this once Rose Tyler, EVERYBODY LIVES! ..... Ok wrong channel, and well not Miss Hemmel. But everyone else dammit! Scott McCall lunges, claws bared. The female Wendigo is a step or so ahead of the male. Scott's lunge catches him in the mid-back first. The momentum and strength of the lunge hits him like a shotgun blast at point blanck range. He flails as he is thrown forward, smashing into the female even as Scott's claws find her legs and send her smashing to the tile floor as well. Blood and gore streak the tile, though how much of it is victim vs Wendigo is a tough call. They are strong and both are thrashing wildly on the blood slicked floor. Now fighting for their lives as they fully believe the werewolf alpha will now summarily end them both. They clearly don't know Scott McCall well, or at all. But even his strength will be taxed if he doesn't subdue them or get them to settle down soon. When given the indication to run, Ainsley is moving like she'll explode if she slows down below a certain threshold. The fire extinguisher is clutched in her hands and she just completely ignores her glasses when they fall off and clatter to the floor behind her, torn free from their lasso thing because it's cheap and not built for sudden fearful sprints. There's not a lot she can do or say, a lot of her higher thought ability being crushed under her fight-or-flight response, leaving a faint buzz and that feeling like everything is moving very fast but very slowly at the same time. The only thing she can think about is making sure she doesn't leave Melissa in the dust, following close behind but not passing her despite the clear feeling she could do that if she tried. Scott, in all of his True Alphaness, just stands up as tall as he can. Which isn't exactly the tallest especially with the way he's hunched over from being in his werewolf state. He does manage to appear to be a looming presence, though, somehow. Maybe it has more to do with the fact that he's a werewolf at the moment than anything else. He watches the Wendigos for a moment and it doesn't seem as though they are worried about him just now. His head even tilts to the side a bit, almost caninely, as he realizes that this will go on forever or until someone dies. There will be no deaths. Not tonight. Not even of Wendigos. Scott's eyes narrow, still glowing red and he takes a step towards those Wendigos. However, the moment that he does, he lets loose an arched back roar of defeaning proportions. It will probably alert all kinds of people upstairs but right now Scott is more worried about shutting these Wendigos down before things go too far. And if any hot nurses (besides his Mom) happen to hear this and get a little hot and bothered too, well, bonus. This roar basically amounts to: Stop That. Melissa is like zoom! That is, until she notices the fallen worker. Then she's like 'well, crap.' Once both she and Ainsley are safely in the stairwell, she puffs an exhale and then gives the other nurse a knowing 'we can't leave him,' look. "Cover me," she says, flicking a hand at the extinguisher. With that, she dashes and slides back into the hallway, grabs the worker by his arms and scoot-scoot-scoots him right back into the stairwell. The McCalls don't leave anyone behind. That said, "You hear that?" She yells from around the broken door jamb, "If you don't want new claw tattoos on your pasty asses, you'll get the hell out of this town!" Her head slips back into the hallway. But then she pauses, poking her head back out again for a zinger, "And think about what you're doing with your lives, for chrissake." Ok, that was probably kicking the dead horse, but, maybe they'll be intimidated. Who knows. "Help me with this guy's feet, Ainsley." And then right up the stairs she goes. The roar echoes throughout the basement hallways, and likely up through the elevator shaft as well. For more than a few in Beacon Hills Memorial, there are flashbacks, to a night they heard a sound like that before. But that was another time, and even those hearing that sound again, can distinguish something different in it. A certain nobility, vs the darkness of the alpha pack. Scott McCall was the true alpha, and his roar was majesty and power not blood and horror. But it does have a similar effect on his prisoners. The Wendigo freeze. Not a calculated lay in wait type of freeze. But a simple to terrified to actually physically move freeze. They stop squirming, barely breathing. Perhaps they are resigned to a fate they believe is now inescapable. But as the moments pass no death blows come. Their heads do not skip down the hallway giving last fleeting cartwheel like views of the alpha werewolf crouched on their corpses. Yes still, they remain frozen in a panic that barely allows them to breath much less consider fleeing again. On the other hand, a couple of nurses are QUITE able to flee, and so they do! Usain Bolt eat your heart out. Ainsley makes a dash that any olympic athlete would be impressed by! Mama McCall is hot on her heels too. But then goes back for the wounded warrior achievement. Together with Ainsley they manage to lug him to safety. But certainly not without some delicate motherly advice first. On the third floor a 6 year old wakes up with a start and screams "PUPPEH!" ..... Fine and her young single mother fans herself a little and bites her lower lip. Happy! Are you Happy Now! Mostly Ainsley is swept up in how surreal the whole experience continues to be, the wide-eyed young woman's mind snapping back to reality as they notice the fallen staff member and... yes, she frowns in a determined way that suggests she agrees with it. She's forced to leave the extinguisher after a bit in place of helping move the poor hurt man out of the way of all of the danger. The sound of a roar, for its duration, puts a look of wide-eyed startle and unhappiness back on the tiny lady's face. She's able to help get the poor guy up the stairs. She looks down at the man and-- She realizes, first, that he's not dead. She blinks once at the notion. Then she realizes they were probably eating the corpses in there, or at least saving the guy for later. They WERE in the morgue. "After we get him up there," she huffs, effort from moving the poor guy away from danger, "I want to know what the hell just happened." Grunt. "A-after... after we get up there," she repeats while she's adjusting her grip some, because their priorities right now don't involve a lot of talking. Scott snatches up a Wendigo in each hand and turns to make his way off somewhere. He's got clawed fingers gripping each of them by the neck and he's only dragging them because he doesn't want to carry them. They get pulled along as Scott makes it a point to take them somewhere there aren't any people they can harm or anything like that. Like an old room where he'll be able to strap them down with some of the old 'crazy people' hospital beds that are being stored there. He's going to have to keep them down while he figures out what to do with them. He's going to have to call Stiles. Or Derek. Somebody. When that is all said and done, Scott comes back out of the room and he looks like himself. Dem Sideburns is gone. He pushes a large machine in front of the door to keep those Wendigos inside, just in case they break free, whilst he pulls out his phone. "Never a dull moment." is muttered to himself in the midst of all his furious texting. About half way up the second flight of stairs Mark comes around enough to at least be of some help. He isn't weight baring just yet. He certainly has a concussion. He will need a few butterfly stitches at least. But thanks to the two nurses and Beacon Hills True Alpha werewolf. He isn't Wendigo Kibble! And really even with everything else wrong with him. NOT being Wendigo kibble is a very solid foundation to build better days upon. Mark may however pursue his dream job after this though. Pretty much done with hospitals. He will join the Beacon Hills Sheriff department! Because that is much safer than the hospital, right?.....Right? Kanima? What the hell is a Kanima? Scott McCall secures his prisoners. Once he is out of their immediate presence they are screaming and begging to let them go. That they'll leave. They want to get out of town before they get here. That they are on their way. They are coming from Seattle. That VAMPIRES WERE COMING! and they were coming.... SOON......